


Shaving

by wiredlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiredlove/pseuds/wiredlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tries to convince Stiles to let him shave him. Down there.</p>
<p>Things don't go too well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stiles, what’s wrong now?”</p>
<p>“What do you think? You- between my legs?! How do you think this looks, Derek?” Derek’s expression said he was disappointed in that answer, not something that Stiles could take seriously with his boyfriend looming so close to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've ever written for this much loved pairing of mine. First thing written in a long time and posted to AO3! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Note: I do not have a beta.

“Ow! God Dammit, Derek!” Stiles knew that this was a bad idea. He always knew when things were going to turn out bad because that twisty feeling in the pit of his stomach? - That had been his body screaming that this was a bad idea. Stiles peered down between his legs, and noticed not only that his boyfriend’s black head of hair was making itself at home near his crotch, but that if his dad walked in on them, Sheriff Stilinski would top _this_ on his list of lewd-things-involving-his-son that he should have never witnessed. Most likely he would walk back calmly outside and shut the door behind him to direct his shotgun to his eyes. That moment that Derek noticed the change of pace in his heartbeat; his head shot up so fast Stiles was worried that he near suffered whiplash.

 

“Stiles, what’s wrong now?” Derek exasperated tone had Stiles opening but closing his mouth, wanting to come up with an answer that wouldn’t get Derek offended. Stiles found himself reflected in emerald eyes. Eyes that epitomized the phrase ‘puppy dog’. It didn’t help the matter that Derek was a werewolf either. Like the supreme top of any hierarchy that could be named. If anyone every told Stiles that Derek was such a hard ass with a heart as hard as fucking granite, he swore he would take a hammer to their face for being an idiot. If one thing Derek Hale was deceptively convincing in doing, was being soft.

 

Why do you think Stiles was _literally_ in his current position? Things ninety percent of the time went the way Derek freaking Hale wanted. He was the Kryponite to Stiles’ Superman. Stiles was ashamed of his emotionally wavered decisions. Like- _zoom the hell closer_ \- the one playing out in front of his face.

 

“What do you think? You- between my legs?! How do you think this  _looks,_ Derek?” Derek’s expression said he was disappointed in that answer, not something that Stiles could take seriously with his boyfriend looming so close to his flaccid penis. If Derek’s mouth could inch a little closer…

 

Shit. Stiles felt himself twitch.

 

Not good.

 

“Stiles-” Derek left hand rubbed soothingly up and down Stiles’ left leg, finally rising upwards to rest on his hip. He pressed into the bone that made itself apparent from the position where Stiles was reclining in his computer desk chair.

 

Stiles found himself getting distracted. Derek tended to do that to him. Way too often. He derailed his life.

 

“Stop, would you? Derek, stop _doing_ that.” Stiles’ eyebrows scrunched up pleadingly. Derek’s thumb kept rubbing those agonizingly arousing circles on his body so near his groin, ignoring the whining sounds leaking from Stiles’ mouth.

 

“Stop what? Just explain to me why you’re so against this.” Derek placated, resting his elbows on Stiles knees.

 

“I can do it myself.” Stiles rebutted, daring to squint in defiance straight into the Alpha’s eyes.

 

“Really?” Derek eyebrows rose in mocking awareness. “Is that why when I go down- _so often I might add_ \- that I’m starting to form an intimate relationship with all those cuts and ingrown hairs?”

 

Stiles began a blush that ravaged his body and made his moles stand out in stark contrast. His very pale body rewarded him by showing it so well.

 

“There are really not that many for you to be fussing so much over!” It’s not Stiles’ fault that he might have bad wrist control at times. It made for frustrated sessions of his alone time when he had to cope with Derek being away. Plus, him nicking himself a couple times was not going to be seen by the whole neighborhood. Still, Derek is his boyfriend. He still had to give him consideration after all.

 

“Stiles, I could very well tie you up and still do this. I know how much you would love _that_. But, that would take the fun out of seeing you trying to restrain yourself though.” Stiles’ dick twitched again. Damn the bastard.

 

“Pfff…fine. Can we just do this and get it over with?”

 

“Fine-” Derek’s lips pressed tightly together in annoyance, “I will. And when I’m done, I’m going to bend you over this same chair, and give you exactly what you have been asking for. ”

 

“Why - _What_ are you talking about?” started Stiles, flabbergasted.

 

“What I am talking about, is your thing that I’ve been trying to shave around has been threatening to gouge my eye out for the last ten minutes!” Derek shushed him angrily. “Because I know you, and I know that even a simple, mundane thing as me shaving you is getting you aroused. And you, are trying to distract me from that little point.”

 

“That is totally outrageous, Derek.” Stiles giggled. It was very unmanly for him to do so, but unavoidable once his brain provided him with the image of his dick poking Derek’s eyes out. And Stiles flailing to catch an eyeball before it rolled somewhere unsafe.

 

“Is it _really_ Stiles?” Derek was _not_ laughing.

 

Right. Totally not a funny situation.

 

_At All._

 

Damn those gorgeous eyebrows. Stiles would have to file something one day to have Derek Hale made illegal. He was a lethal weapon against mankind. Well, not mankind but against one man was enough.

 

Stiles said nothing. In answer, Derek just smirked knowingly back at him. “Now, give me more shaving cream.”

 

It so happened that Stiles was the one rushing Derek along into finishing quickly and before long, they were panting and out of breath on Stiles’ bed, the teens skin a glowing pink shade that he tried to hide by burying his face in his pillow.

 

“Stiles-” Derek began, sliding an arm over his boyfriend’s stomach from behind and leaning over to kiss his neck.

 

“I swear I will pummel you if you say you were right.” Stiles ground out resistantly, but still pushing back into Derek’s heat.

 

Derek only laughed, tugging his blushing boyfriend closer to him to enjoy the day in bed.

 


End file.
